Benny
by deejaymcknight
Summary: Alex and Olivia were bound to happen, so was their moving in together. With that of course came the official introduction of Benny, Alex's German Shepard to Olivia. But the name has a little bit of a deeper meaning [[TUMBLR PROMPT, ONE-SHOT, CABENSON]]


There was a request on Tumblr by user providence26 for a fic of this nature so...I wrote it. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was inevitable, them getting together. The few friends that she knew outside of work had a pool going, she'd either end up with Stabler or Alex and while it was true that she loved that man with everything in her; he was a good Catholic husband. He wouldn't leave his family and as soon as she came to terms with this, something crashed through her mind like the R train derailing a stop away from Times Square. Alex. She'd been there all along (although not really; that witpro thing was a separation and then she had to go all self righteous and help out Africa. Something she complained heavily about to those who had the pool going.) But when she came back, it was almost as if she never left.

To some, it would seem like they didn't get along at times, but it was just because they had different ways of doing things. They both wanted the same outcomes, they just approached them in ways that the other didn't always approve of. Like hostage situations where Liv would trade herself for a hostage, or the times when Alex would weave her way through horrible neighborhoods to track down one of her witnesses to make sure they were okay before and after a trial. They cared about people, and they cared about each other...they were just too stubborn to admit that second part out loud.

It happened on accident, their first kiss. It was late, Alex was sitting next to her on the couch, their case files long forgotten as they watched some crime show on TV and argued about which female lead was their favorite. To this day both of them would tell you that they made the first move, but neither of them really know. All they _do _know is that one minute they were laughing and joking and the next their lips were pressed against one anothers in a breath stealing kiss. From that day forward something new started and for the first time since she heard Elliot had handed in his shield for the last time Olivia felt lighter. Happier almost. She missed her best friend but she had something, _someone_ to fill the hole he left. Stolen glances from across the squad room, dinners and drinks after long cases. Things they'd always done, but with the knowledge that neither of them were in something one-sided just made it different.

They were a year into their relationship when they decided to move in together. Liv's lease was up, Alex owned her place and it wasn't like they hadn't known one another for damn near fourteen years already. Boxing up the belongings of a woman who spent most of her time at work wasn't that hard of a task and soon they were at the blonde ADA's apartment with Rollins, Amaro and Fin. Three people promised pizza and beer if they helped our for a few hours.

When things were finished and everyone had left, Alex approached Liv with a gentle smile. "There's someone I want you to meet, since you'll be here on a permanent basis from now on. She's friendly, just a bit on the apprehensive side when it comes to new people." Liv raised a brow but followed her girlfriend none the less, watching a bounding and excited German Shepard bounce out of the room it had been staying in. The dog locked eyes on the decretive and approached her slowly, sniffing her out to make sure she was worthy of being around her master. Within moments the same excitement was back and she was begging the brunette for attention, which was given happily. Alex couldn't bother to hold back the laugh that escaped when she heard the woman slip into that voice people have reserved for dogs, leaning against the wall with crossed arms. "Her name's Benny. By the way. She enjoys long walks on the beach, left overs from Floyd's and the History Channel...I don't know how that last one even happened." Seeing the two get along so famously warmed Alex's heart and lifted quite the weight off of her shoulders. She'd had Benny, or well...as she was officially named 'Benson' for almost five years now. She had lost the detective, or so she'd thought and while the furry ball of energy wasn't the real thing; she was loyal and brave and full of love. Much like her namesake.

Things ran smoothly for the couple, they were happy (aside from the whole both of them risking their lives thing...still), they had each other and life was good. Routines fell into sync, Liv coming home a little later on some nights and Alex doing them same when a case was particularly hard. They had one another though, and that fact alone made the nights once spent tossing and turning from horrible thoughts that much easier.

One non important night somewhere within the month that she'd been living there, Liv had gotten home first. The History Channel was running another WWII special and she was a sucker for them so with Benny in tow they lounged back and hunkered in waiting for their favorite blonde to return with promised dinner. A little while after the special ended they heard the door, neither really responding as they stared from their positions on the couch at the TV now showing some other program. Benny had her head in Liv's lap and Liv was stroking her fur aimlessly when Alex called out.

"Benson! C'mere. Food!" Both heads popped up, Liv's brows furrowed at the use of her last name. Since they'd been together it was a rare occurrence that she'd be called that...unless she was in trouble or something. Benny popped up and bounced through the apartment towards the kitchen, followed quickly by the confused woman. When she stepped into the threshold, Alex's eyes widened and she broke out into laugher. So much so that she had to lean against the counter to keep herself upright and normal. The dog sat unamused and impatient, waiting for the dinner that she'd been promised while the detective waited to find out what was so funny. The woman in front of her composed herself, shaking her head as she quietly chuckled and went about dishing out the dog's dinner. "Food's there. Got your favorite." She commented as though nothing had even happened, while Liv stood there, blinking a few times.

She was quiet, to the point where you could almost hear the cogs in her head turning. Suddenly it clicked. "Benny is short for Benson, isn't it." She finally spoke, the discovery dawning on her like a major crack in a case. Alex just grinned, putting the bowl of food down for the dog before scratching behind her ears. She ignored the words for a bit, going about getting their respective dinners ready as well before lifting the plates and heading for the living room. She stopped, almost cheek to cheek with Liv. "You know, for a detective, you've got horrible deducing skills sometimes. I didn't have _my _Benson, but I got lucky with her furry counterpart." Leaning in she planted a kiss on the brunette's cheek and continued on towards the living room with a wide smirk. It was safe to say that this would make for quite an interesting life for their little family in the years to come.


End file.
